Taken
by QueenKat666
Summary: Andy is kidnapped at the end of 3x08 and 3x09 instead of Gail. How does this change things? Will Andy get through it? Will Sam get through it? Can they get through it together?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Andy is kidnapped at the end of 3x08 and 3x09 instead of Gail. How does this change things? Will Andy get through it? Will Sam get through it? Can they get through it together?

**Note: **I forget why Gail was staying with Andy so I made an excuse up. I had put this story up earlier but had to take it down until I could complete it. Also I know that Gail was kidnapped because she was the type but this is fanfiction so it's made up.

* * *

**One**

Life could change in the blink of an eye and it sometimes had disastrous consequences. When Andy was twelve her mother walked out on her for some guy and never came back. Her father had to do the job of two parents, he wasn't perfect at it but he never abandoned Andy. Luke cheated on her, granted that she wasn't in love with him more of the idea of him but it still hurt. Her love for Sam grew and they were happy then Jamie Brennan took him and tortured him. Andy had to leave for three months because she wasn't allowed contact with Sam and she didn't know how to stay in Toronto without having contact with him. Sam was angry but they made up and were happy together then her mother shows back up. Sam didn't agree with her having contact with her mother and while Andy could see her point she had to give Claire a chance even if it broke her heart.

Gail had become her friend and was staying with her because her apartment was being renovated. Her friend had to go undercover as an escort because she was a serial murderer's type and when it looked like everything was panning out it turned to shit. Andy had walked into her apartment expecting to have small talk with Gail only to find the lights out and Gail unconscious on the floor tied up. Everything after that happened so quickly that Andy could barely process it.

She was grabbed from behind and saw a hand holding a needle and she fought. Andy started screaming and kicking, fighting as much as she could. She elbowed him in the gut and felt his hold loosen so she ran for her phone only for her to be grabbed again but this time by the hair and pulled back once again to feel something that made her freeze. The man had an erection and Andy knew that she should have fought more but it was like her body wasn't listening to the commands her brain was trying to shout out. The next thing she knew her head was being slammed into the wall once, then twice until she fell limp as the darkness consumed her.

Gail woke groggy on the floor as she heard a phone ringing. At first she didn't understand where she was until she suddenly remembered that she had been attacked upon entering Andy's apartment. She got up unsteady and looked around shocked and scared when she saw blood that wasn't hers and Andy's purse and phone laying on the ground. It looked like ground zero and she could only assume that Andy had put up a fight which was probably why she was taken instead. She heard Andy's phone ringing and picked it up.

"Andy," Sam called out.

"Sam you need to get here now. Andy's been taken," Gail said trying to hold it together as she realized that a woman she had become close to was missing and in danger.

The next couple of hours passed in a blur for Gail as she tried to deal with the guilt of Andy being taken. Traci was trying not to break apart either and Sam was mostly angry but worried as well and if anyone question the love between Andy and Sam ever again Gail was ready to prove them wrong and show them just how strong the love between those two were. Everyone was talking about worst case scenario but no one listened. Luke came back and was helping Jerry look for suspects but Gail thought it was the bartender so Sam went with her to question him not knowing just how wrong she was.

Sam tried not to think too much because thinking meant breaking down and he couldn't afford that neither could Andy. Finding out Andy was gone was like a punch to the gut but finding out she was hurt because she had fought back was even worse. Sam was proud that she was a fighter, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that instead of being safe in his arms she was with a psychopath who was doing god knows what to her. For a minute he thought about blaming Gail but seeing the look on her face stopped him because as cold as Gail could be she cared about Andy.

He tried not to think about the fact that Andy had told him how she felt and instead of saying it back Sam had just told her to start the truck. Sam wanted to wait until the right time, well that and he sucked at telling people how he felt. That thing had started with his father being an abusive asshole and his mother bailing mentally. Sarah was the only family he really cared about well until Andy came along. For a moment Sam thought about the worst case scenario but then Oliver saw it and gave him a pep talk.

"_You can't think that way Sammy," Oliver ordered talking to him in the locker room._

"_How can I not Oliver?" Sam asked. _

"_Andy needs you to believe in her and to fight for her because whatever happens she will survive Sam. McNally is a survivor and not only that she has something to hold onto, you. So fight for her Sammy," Oliver ordered._

Sam couldn't have been happier to have Oliver in his corner because that man could give someone with no faith just a glimmer of hope. Sam sighed as Gail questioned the bartender and wondered when he should stop her. He didn't think that the bartender was the guy but Gail probably wouldn't listen to him. For once in his life Sam found it a good thing that Luke was brought in because that was an extra pair of hands to help find Andy. He prayed to whatever god existed that Andy was found before the deadline was up because otherwise, no he couldn't think of that right now. Sam had to focus on finding Andy and bringing her back home to his arms where she belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **The search for Andy comes to a chilling conclusion as the life of one of their own is lost and Andy is saved.

* * *

**Two**

Luke sighed as he paused outside his car at Ross Perik's house. He wanted Gail and Sam to question the bartender but Peck refused because she thought it was the bartender and wanted to head in without a thought. Luke knew that he screwed up with Andy when he cheated and that she was happy with Sam but he would not screw up the search to find her, he owed her that much at least. His cell phone rang and Luke saw it was Jerry.

"Callaghan," Luke answered.

"Hey I'm still at the drawing board searching for a pattern. Shaw, Diaz, Epstein, and Collins are out patrolling the area the bodies were dumped. They figured that if they patrolled the area it might give Andy some more time," Jerry explained.

"Alright I'm about to talk to the cabdriver," Luke said.

The two detectives hung up and Luke headed to the house wanting to see if the cabdriver knew of anyone following him last night when he dropped Gail off because whoever that was might have attacked Gail and taken Andy. Little did he know the danger he was walking into.

Andy woke up groggy and remembered what happened to her. She bit back the cry she wanted to let out. She heard footsteps walking down stairs and tried to take in every detail from the way he smelled to the way he talked but she was still so afraid.

"What's this in my arm?" Andy asked.

"So you're awake. Sorry about that those drugs tend to make your head hurt which is why I have an I.V. in right now," he said.

"Well there's also the fact that you slammed my head into the wall," Andy said.

"Yes normally you're not my type but the way you fought just made me want to take care of you even more that I had to take you. This will make you feel better," he said and Andy tried to struggle against it but the drugs went in and knocked her out.

Andy hoped against hope that Sam found that her brothers in blue found her before something happened to her because she wasn't liking the way he spoke. There was a calm way to his voice when he spoke and it sent shivers down her spine. All she wanted was to be back with her friends and family and back in Sam's arms.

Luke saw the pictures and books and knew that this was the guy. He heard him come up behind him and pulled out his gun only to be stabbed. Luke knew it was bad when he couldn't move and Perik turned the knife again taking the breath away from him. He fell down to the ground and saw the cabdriver move out of sight and heard footsteps. Luke took his phone out and got ready because he knew he was dying but he would be damned if Andy died as well.

Andy was officially scared more than she was before. The guy came down and ripped off the mask he had on her and she recognized him briefly as the cabdriver that took Gail home. It made sense but she didn't have time to think about that because he was gagging her and dragging her upstairs. Andy held screamed when she saw Luke who was badly hurt jump on the guy's back to fight him only to be knocked out.

Andy was still screaming when she was thrown into the trunk of a car. As it closed she closed her eyes and tried to calm down, tried to do anything that would help her have hope, hope that her friends would find her. It wasn't looking because all she could imagine was Luke dead and what she would miss. Traci and the wisdom she seemed to carry, her father who despite the fact of being an alcoholic did the job of two parents and loved her, Chris, Dov, Gail who had become of her closest friends, and Sam. Sam Swarek rushed into her life like a tidal wave and at first she had tried to ignore the feelings she had but when opportunity presented itself Andy took a chance and found love despite all their problems. Andy didn't want to die and when she heard the car stop she was prepared to fight for her life.

The trunk opened and instead of seeing her kidnapper she saw her rescuers. Chris and Nick stood there with relieved faces and Andy threw herself out at Chris who held onto her. She was handed off to Oliver and wrapped her arms tightly around the man crying in relief. Oliver hugged her back whispering reassurances in her ear as he walked her over to the ambulance. Oliver went to go away but Andy begged him with her eyes to stay, to protect her until Sam could.

Oliver looked at the strong woman before him looking so broken, so scared and gave in. He was going to protect Andy until Sam could come do it himself. He handed the keys to Dov and jumped in the back holding tightly to Andy's hand staying out of the paramedic's way. He ran a hand through her hair like he always did with Izzy and smiled when Andy closed her eyes but never released the grip on his hand. Oliver prayed that Sam could help Andy, that all of them could help her survive what happened today.

Sam bowed his head down in both relief and sadness as he heard the grave news of Luke and the rescue of Andy. When he had found out that Perik had Luke's cell a part of him was relieved because there was a way to track the bastard but instead of focusing on Andy he had to focus on Luke because as much as he didn't like the guy he didn't want him dead either. He also knew that Andy still held a part of him with her not because she was still in love with him but because she cared about him and Luke dying might just break. He just hoped that he would be able to be there for her through it.

He looked through the glass and watched Andy sleep, hooked up to monitors. Tommy was out of town and wouldn't be back for a couple of days but that didn't matter because Sam was her power of attorney. Seeing the woman he loved so hurt broke something in Sam and he vowed that he would try to be better for her. He would tell her he loved her and protect her. Sam was never letting Andy out of his arms again; he was never going to let her go that was how much he loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **I know Jerry died originally but I wanted someone that would have a more profound affect on Andy. Don't get me wrong Jerry dying would have affected Andy but I felt like in the show it more affected Traci and Sam so with this piece of fiction being about Andy getting taken I feel Luke dying would have more of an affect on her.

* * *

**Three**

Uniformed people stood at Lucas "Luke" Callaghan's grave mourning his loss. Sam Swarek was one of those people though he was mostly here because Andy couldn't be here. Luke wasn't one of his favorite people but the man was a good detective and his life was ended too soon. He saved Andy's life when Sam couldn't and that wasn't something that could be repaid. Sam didn't want to be here but Andy refused to talk in the days following her being taken and he didn't know what to do to help her. He figured coming to Luke's funeral so the man, the hero could be put to rest was a good start. Sam didn't believe in God, he stopped long ago but he looked up at the sky and prayed thanking Luke and hoped he was watching over Andy.

Andy looked out the window silent, like she had been for the past couple of days since Luke's death. Everyone told her that Luke's death wasn't her fault but it felt like it because it was her life that he was saving. Sam was so patient it scared her because he usually wasn't that way but it surprised her how he was with her these past few days. Normally she talked a mile a minute but she was silent and Sam was so good he joked and while sometimes it made her laugh other times she was just so sad that she couldn't laugh and Sam didn't seem to mind. He cared alright but he never pushed too hard but he also never treated her with kid gloves. Her father had come back to town and he was the same as Sam being patient, holding her when she needed it. He left a while ago to go run some errands and such since Sam had already brought her clothes over.

Sam walked into the room still in his dress uniform and stopped by the bed watching Andy. She was looking out the window again but this time instead of wearing a hospital gown she was wearing sweatpants and one of Sam's t-shirts. The shirt looked better on her anyway and it made him feel better that she needed him, his scent and his arms around her to feel better.

"Everyone missed you at Luke's funeral," Sam said stepping closer to the bed to sit on it.

"It's not my fault the doctor's won't let me out but I mean I probably should have been there right since it's my fault he's dead," Andy said crying as she turned to look at him.

"It wasn't your fault," Sam said pulling Andy up into his arms letting her cry.

He closed his eyes as he listened to her cry. She finally said more than two words for the first time in days and it broke his heart. Sam wanted to make it better but nothing would make this better nothing but time and having her friends and family there ready to catch her when she fell, Sam just hoped that he was up for the task.

Andy groaned in frustration as someone knocked and she was annoyed because she thought it was the doctor or one of the many nurses so she yelled out but softened it a little when she saw it was Gail. She was glad her friend was okay especially since it was her Perik was initially after.

"Had enough of the hospital?" Gail asked with a smile on her face but instead of the usual cold mask there was a look of sadness and relief.

"Yeah well I couldn't get out to go to Luke's funeral which I really wanted since it was my fault but I can't be here anymore," Andy admitted trying to hold back more tears because she was tired of crying.

"You give the word and I will give you anything you need. It's the least I could do since you kind of saved me from getting kidnapped," Gail said taking her hand.

"Get me out of here so I can go out and have a drink to remember Luke because even with all our problems he was still a good man who saved my life and I miss him," Andy said.

Andy smiled back at Gail as she walked into the Penny and found Oliver already there drinking. Oliver didn't like Luke though she suspected that was mainly because he was Team McSwarek but she knew he didn't want the man dead. Oliver hugged her and it filled her heart with a little warmth as he pulled out a seat for her and ordered her a drink. Noelle didn't say anything which Andy was grateful for and instead hugged her before sitting down with her little girl.

"You know I know that Luke and I didn't work out but I mean I still cared about him. He was my first serious relationship and yeah he cheated but I know he cared about me and I cared about him. Just because you break up with someone doesn't mean you stop caring about them. I am in love with Sam but I will always have a place in my heart for Luke and I will never be able to repay him for saving my life," Andy admitted hours later after she had a few drinks in her.

"Neither will I," a voice said and Andy turned to see Sam standing behind her with his jacket slung over the chair next to hers.

"Hey," she greeted.

Andy relaxed slightly for the first time in hours when she felt him wrap his arms around her shoulders and pull her into his body with her head resting on his chest. She closed her eyes breathing his scent in letting it comfort her. His thumb rubbed circles on her neck and it grounded her letting her know that she wasn't alone. Sam kissed the top of her head and he breathed in her scent to settle him before he made his speech since everyone was here now.

"Luke Callaghan wasn't my favorite guy and he hurt Andy but he was a good detective and a good man despite all of that who didn't deserve the end that he met. He saved Andy's life and for that I will never be able to repay him for that," Sam finished.

"To Luke," everyone called out taking a drink in memory.

Andy curled up in the passenger seat of the truck with her head resting on Sam's shoulder as he drove them to his place. Andy couldn't stand to be at her place yet because it's where she was kidnapped, her home was invaded and it didn't feel like home anymore. She almost didn't even realize that they were at Sam's house until he had moved and gotten out of the car coming around to her side to help her out since she was still feeling weak and tired from all the drugs that had been pumped into her the past few days. Andy let out a yelp of surprise when Sam picked her up bridal style to carry her inside.

"Sam I'm not an invalid," Andy protested weakly because despite how good it felt.

"Andy be quiet," Sam said ignoring her.

Andy would have protested further but there was something in his voice that stopped her. It sounded almost pleading, desperate like he needed this just as much as she did so she just let it go. He carried her upstairs and set her down on the bed. Andy watched with interest as Sam disappeared and came back upstairs with a glass of water handing it to her. She took a couple sips smiling with interest as Sam changed. Usually he only wore his boxers but this time he seemed to be hesitant to do that which disappointed Andy slightly but it also made her smile grow because it showed that he cared about though it annoyed her that he hadn't said those three special words.

Sam grabbed the glass out of her hands setting it on the bedside table. The two of them got situated with Sam lying on his back with Andy curled up on his chest. Sam was trying to ignore the bruises on Andy as he contemplated telling her how he really felt.

"Just because I can't say it yet Andy doesn't mean that I don't feel it," Sam admitted.

"I know," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

For the first time in days Andy felt truly safe. She didn't think it would be that easy especially with what she went through but she had Sam, her friends, and her family. As long as she had them she would be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay my lovely readers I have finally written the sequel to Taken. Please read Taken first before reading the sequel. Check my profile today because it is going up shortly after I post this author's note.

Also I am in a Rookie Blue kick since I have downloaded all the episodes so I might be writing some Rookie Blue stories soon but we will see since I also have my Arrow, Vampire Diaries, and the rest of my stories to write as well.

On another note if you are interested in watching fanvids check out my youtube channel under the name NovemberGirl. I will try to put up a link in my profile for you guys to go to but links sometimes don't work so if not just search the name NovemberGirl. I mostly have Agents of Shield, The 100 and Arrow fanvideos. I have a shit ton of Olicity videos and very soon I will have a ton of McSwarek videos once I get everything downloaded.

Thank is all my dears. Enjoy my stories and go read the sequel called Stand Together.


End file.
